Love, not Scorn
by kaytee412
Summary: Estel wants to practice archery with Elladan and Elrohir, but he meets an unfriendly group of elflings in the archery field. Why are they making fun of him, and is there really something wrong with being human?


**Title:** Love, not Scorn

**Author:** Amanwethiel

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Estel wants to practice archery with Elladan and Elrohir, but he meets an unfriendly group of elflings in the archery field. Why are they making fun of him, and is there really something wrong with being human?

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of The Lord of the Rings. All characters and places belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkiien, New Line Productions, and whoever else has the right to claim them. I just borrow them for enjoyment.

**Note:** Two long, new stories on the way as well as another chapter of SYH. I updated that info on my profile too :)

The sun rose high in the sky, no clouds visible on this particularly clear day. The wind blew lightly and rustled the green leaves of the trees. The warm air of spring was felt even inside the House of Elrond. Estel ran downstairs to the kitchen where Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond were eating. The boy stopped to catch his breath as the three elves looked at him curiously, wondering why he was in such a hurry. The said boy was young; only nine years old and foster son of Lord Elrond. His brothers Elladan and Elrohir were considerably older, though they loved to spend time with the little bundle of energy. After Estel had finished gasping for air, he jumped up and sat at the table, a huge smile gracing his face.

"What are you so excited about, Estel? It's almost as if it's your birthday all over again," Elrond said lightly. The Elf Lord had gotten everyone close to their family together and celebrated the boy's ninth birthday the day before. Estel had stayed up all night eating cake and sharing stories with the household by the fire. It was a surprise to the Elf Lord that Estel was even up this early, given the time that he went to sleep last night.

"El and 'Ro said they'd take me to practice today with my new bow," Estel shouted happily, his smile getting even wider. He was so energetic and couldn't sit still in his chair for all he was worth. He moved about in his seat, looking from the twins to his father.

Elladan nearly choked on his glass of water he was drinking, setting it down and grabbed a towel. He had completely forgotten about their plans and made arrangements with other elves of Imladris. But one look at the human's bright face made him forget everything else and he nodded. How could he refuse that adorable boy? It would break his heart to have their plans put off. "Yes we did Estel. You run up now and get your bow while your brother and I get ready to go."

Estel beamed with joy and hopped out of his chair, running back up the stairs to retrieve his first bow. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, grinning at their brother's enthusiasm. Estel returned moments later, carrying a small bow and a few arrows without their heads. He was careful not to drop it or drag the wood along the floor. Estel had made it his priority not to get his prized gift soiled in any way. It still had its big red bow on it from last night, and Elrohir bent down to take it off the center.

"All right Estel, are you ready to go?" Elrohir asked cheerfully, and at Estel's affirmative nod, he smiled and got up. Elladan also stood and finished his glass of water before saying farewell to Elrond. Once they had all said their good byes and Estel gave his father a tight hug, they set off for the archery feilds. Estel walked along in front of his brothers, his dark wavy hair bouncing about his shoulders. He was full of excitement, looking forward to being able to shoot an arrow just like Elladan and Elrohir. Perhaps even Glorfindel if he practiced enough. Estel's eyes gleamed with anxiousness and joy. When they arrived at the fields, Estel ran to the middle of the grass and saw a group of young elves also practicing their skills. He ran over to them and introduced himself. Estel was never the shy type and loved to make friends with others that he met. Elladan and Elrohir were glad the boy was making friends and watched from a distance.

"Hi, I am Estel. I am practicing archery. What's your name?" He looked from one elf to the other as they stayed silent. His brow furrowed, not sure why they were not responding to him. One of them reached out with his hand and touched the Estel's rounded ear. "Hey look, he's human!" the elf exclaimed. his eyes widening at the sight of a human in the archery fields.

The other elves laughed at the child, and Estel was confused as to why. "He will not be able to shoot an arrow ten feet from here with those eyes. I bet his skill and his brain are as dull as his ears," another young elf mocked his features.

Estel's once gleaming eyes looked down, welling up with tears. He sniffed, not wanting to look up and hear such mockery any longer. Why were they making fun of him? What had he ever done to them to deserve this? He wondered why it was so bad to be different from them, and why they wouldn't think he could shoot.

"Could you...could I shoot with you? Will you be my friends?" the boy asked quietly, looking up a bit to see their answers to his softly spoken question. Another roar of laugher erupted and Estel's tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why would be friends with _you?_" one elfling asked. "You're a dirty human, we do not want to be anywhere near you." Estel's lip quivered as he was hurt beyond words.

Elladan and Elrohir couldn't see Estel in the crowded group but heard the laughter from their distance. Starting to think something was wrong, they both walked over to the group of children. "What is going on here?" Elladan asked sternly, looking coldly at each of the small elves. Elrohir bent down and embraced Estel, picking him off the ground and whispering to him in elvish. Elladan regarded the elflings icily again. "I asked you a question as Prince of Imladris, what has happened?" This time he asked a little louder, wanting an answer.

The child in the front who had begun the ridicule stepped forward, keeping his eyes downcast. "We were practicing our archery and made fun of him because he was human..." He said this no louder than a whisper, not wanting to see the older elf's expression. The other elves behind him were shocked to find out that the princes of Imladris were here, and that the boy was friends with them. They stayed silent, knowing that Elladan would be upset.

Elrohir tried to soothe Estel who was still saddened by what had transpired, crying softly. Elladan's jaw tightened at the response and he was fearing for his little brother. "That is it, you all are done practicing for the day. Leave children alone while you are at it, and stop being hostile to others just because they are different." When none of the children left, he added harshly "Be off!" The little elflings walked off holding their bows and arrows. Elladan came over to Estel and stroked his wavy hair. "It is all right Estel, they will not bother you any longer."

The boy wiped his tears and tried to show a smile, though it was a small one. "Hannon le, Elladan and Elrohir." Estel was still bothered by why he had experienced their hostility. He did not know what he had done wrong. "Why were they so mean?"

Elladan sighed, putting his hand atop Estel's shoulder. "Because, gwaddor nin, they do not have open minds. The elves of Rivendell that are still young most likely have not met a human before. They do not have experience with humans yet, and because of this, have a predjudice idea of humans in general." Elladan knew Estel would most likely experience this throughout his life whilst he lived in Imladris. It was one thing that came with being one of the only humans among a city of elves. Yet most of the Noldor in Rivendell were open and kind, so he would not have to go through this too terribly much. This was just the boy's first encounter with other children who were narrow-minded, and though it wouldn't be his last, it would help him learn.

Elrohir held Estel still and kept his hand on the boy's back. "There is nothing wrong with being human, Estel. 'Tis who you are, and you should never hide who you are or what you think. Remeber that well, Estel. There is nothing wrong with you, and you should be proud of your heritage."

Estel's grin got larger and he was glad that there was nothing wrong with him. "I will remember, 'Ro. Thank you." Estel gasped and Elrohir let him down. He ran to get the bow he dropped and picked it up, making sure it was not dirty. "Can you still teach me how to shoot?" he inquired hopefully.

The twins laughed, nodding their heads. "Of course Estel, let us get started." The three brothers spent the entire day shooting and teaching, until at last the sun was setting and he sky was painted with pinks and oranges of dusk. Estel did learn more of how to use his new bow and never cared about what the other elves thought. All that mattered was that nothing was wrong with him and his brothers and father both loved him more than anything. He did not know yet that he was Isildur's heir and destined to be the future king of Gondor; but today would help him on his road amongst ridicule and coldness from others. There would be others who would hate him for his past and for his future, but Estel would be able to journey along the long hard road. What he had learned today was a lesson he would be using throughout his life and would remember for the rest of his days. Though there would be scorn from others on his road ahead, there would be much more love from those he could depend on. There were many more people that would love him for who he was and they were those who would help him. Estel would live with love, not scorn, and that would help guide him throughout his life.

The End


End file.
